Problem: Solve for $y$: $3y+7y = 282-8(y-3)$.
Explanation: First, we distribute the $-8$ on the right side to obtain $282-8(y-3) = 282-8y+24 = 306-8y.$ Now, $3y + 7y = 10y$ so we now have $10y = 306-8y,$ which means that $18y = 306$ and we have $y = \boxed{17}.$